Talk:Happy Appy
To whoever wants to read the original version without going onto the Happy Appy wiki I put it here. Dronian (talk) 01:44, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Article Talk Archive Talk Archive 1 I really hate how it still says there's 98 talk page messages. -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 05:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) This.. is not really worth taking the time to read, IMO. We all have opinions, it's just that yours sucks. 22:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ...What? I don't understand why this story is so popular. I mean, the concept is quite creepy, but it's not enough for a creepypasta, in my opinion. Like uboa said up there, not worth reading. CreepyKyle 01:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it so it doesent still say 100 messages anymore :) Bill9929 (talk) 16:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm If this wasn't so long, maybe I would read it again and again. DylanKLJ 20:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, now... Here's the thing. The concept isn't bad. I'll give you that. But, seriously, look at the length of this pasta. It's much longer than it needs to be. In my opinion, the pasta probably could've ended after about 5 paragraphs, but there has to be like, 500 more than there needs to be. You kind of took it too far when you introduced things lke Forenzik, a game, multiple seasons, etc. I don't understand why this is so popular anyway, it's definitely not one of the best pastas. Excuse this, but I actually think this is pretty amateur. The concept creeped me out a bit, but the story itself, not so much. Keep trying though, you might have some potential. Claws111 15:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) The Night I Read This... I was really freaked out by this fictional homicidal apple. When I went to sleep, I was about to drift off when I heard a banging at my window. God it scared the shit out of me because I kept thinking about this story. Lol, thankfully it was just a branch. But anyways, I have to agree with some of the other people and say that this pasta is pretty long and over rated despite the fact that it feels like one of the very few decent lost episode pastas. And I don't really get the whole forenzic thing. I mean, at first he seemed all supernatural and then it turns out he's the director or some shit. That bothered me a lot to be honest. The rest of the story was pretty decent though. ItsUnoriginal 02:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I remember reading this pasta a while ago. This is probably one of the most controversial pastas on the site. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 19:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The problem is the sharp drop in quality from the November 1st entry on, when there are suddenly two Forensiks and the author figured stuffing one of them in an oven was a good idea. Then there were suddenly three seasons and it just kind of dominoed from there. I don't think the length would have even been considered an issue at all if the whole story didn't fall apart at that point. Joethetimelord 07:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Origin This story was originally thought up as a Candle Cove-copy back in 2010. I was one of the people who "worked" on it (Yui810GhostofOTPast). I would probably go with saying that the thread is a bit more of a fun read than this new, story copy. Link to original thread Astukari 23:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Wasn't the original writer Dronian? I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 08:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) No, Dronian recreated the story here. He saw the post (He is an active ROBLOX forumer, as well as the co-owner of the ROBLOX Wikia ) and participated in it for a while. Astukari 23:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) This is Delicious! .... YES! YES! Hey. I had to do that. Anyway, this is my favorite pasta. I wish there was a sequel... Darkteen 02:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow that is good dedication to this website right there keep up the good work man and i am really IMPRESSED BECAUSE I KNOW that i would never be able to keep a page going on that longMrbrosnan1 14:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Paul I read all of this in one day. ONE DAY. I deserve a medal. ~ Acitarium 19:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, took me two. Medium speed, Not the fastest at read. I spend too much time stoping and thinking.... CreepyheroofTime (talk) 04:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) TvTropes Page If anyone's interested, one's been made.Click here to view it. I would like to know is there any websites on the internet were i can find a full episode of happy appy i am a huge fan of your article. thanks Yuki Started out good... This was actually pretty good... at first. I thought it was a good concept, and it kept my interest until about the halfway point. However, once he starts describing EVERY SINGLE episode and relating plot points that have absolutely no relevance, I felt that I was in more pain than the kids in the story. It also became poorly written, which is a shame because it started out nicely. If the author made another (much shorter) creepypasta, then I'd be willing to read it. In the end though, I wouldn't recommend reading this. Much too short for what turned out to be no payoff. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/They%27re_Coming_to_Take_Me_Away,_Ha-Haaa! go to this link. if you scroll down to covers, it says this song was used in Happy Appy's tv movie This got really silly... Okay, at first I was getting into this. I love creepy TV show Pastas...but it really seemed to keep dropping in quality the longer it went. There were issues like the 'point and click' game suddenly sounding more like a platformer ( Not to mention the fact that the person writing this could apparantly complete the code of a glitched beta by himself), and the 'high-quality' photo looking like it was drawn in MS Paint. And by the time it got to the 'second and third' seasons, it just became ridiculous! Katana fights? Really?! This really needed to end alot sooner then it did, it was creepy, and interesting when it was just the few mysterious TV episodes, but it went on far, far too long, and the silliness in later parts really shows it... Echart 12:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Echart How about this? We all know that this pasta is bad, so bad. Well, I might have a solution. You see, The True Vision is almost complete. What is the True Vision, you may be asking? Well, it's more of "What if Dronian didn't half-ass Happy Appy?" than a true remake. It's got less narm, more focus on Happy, more gorn, and better pictures. Well, I expect to be fully complete with the True Vision by the 29th of June. When I'm done, I'll see if I can have this version moved to a subpage (Happy Appy/Original Cut), and have the True Vision put on this page. Of course, some edits will have to take place, such as name editing (Rodger Forstner would become Gerasim Yakovlev, Trestan Yae would become Blair Meyes). Just wait until the end of this month, people, and you'll get a better Happy Appy on this wiki! And I know I could have put this on a blog, but the talk page is more fitting. Dronian 17:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) What? I don't understand why people are complaining about the length, don't like how long it is? Don't read, it's simple. I enjoyed all of it, but it wasn't worth it for the lack of answers. ThatSlenderman 12:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I was astonished Cool Cookies. 09:29, July 8, 2012 (UTC) That's natural children... By far, my favorite Pasta. I think this one freaked me out the most.NeonAngels26 17:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You REALLY need to check out Suggested Reading... Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 17:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) October 5th Post Police officers don't carry FlameThrowersTheOneWhoWasForsaken (talk) 13:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) '*MUST READ* WATERMELON'S AUGUST 12, 2012 POST' Note: I HAD A FEW MORE THINGS TO SAY, BUT DRONIAN ENDED THE PASTA. NOT A PROBLEM! MAIN SUBJECT: Hello, I was one of the writers for Dronian's pasta Happy Appy. Here are some updates. 1. The theme has been found! I'll have it uploaded soon. 2. If I get enough requests for it, I will start uploading clips. 3. Quincy, Ray, and Jenny are alive. The actor for Quincy, Richie Bomax, was my best friend around the time of Happy Rots in Hell (comments he made will follow), Ray is indeed alive, Jenny, who recently got engaged, isalive but wants to be left alone with topics about the show. Her real name is Mary Bakry. 4. I just lost my copy of The Monkey Bar Injury, I'll see if Dronian can fix that or if I find it. 5. Dennis Deese died on June 16, 1012. He was strangled by an unkown murderer with a heavy chain. 6. I found the stick used for Happy during rehearsel. 7. Found another HA DVD in my attic. I'll talk it over with Dronian to realease all info 8. I found a late 1998 story board waiting for release. 9. I have a new problem taking Forenzik's place that started in March 2012. 10. Found a piece of Happy's clay. The clay company disbanded. it was from 1997 to 2001. Thank You, ~~Monkey Of the Freaking Fruit~~ Sure, keep thinking that your posts are canon. They're not. Dronian (talk) 14:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I dimly remember a show like this from when i was 12 but it wasnt called happy apppy. Something like The afventures of apple ??? I dont know , my baby brother used to love that show. sabaderdrrthefake (talk) 14:02, August 29, 1973 (UTC) I decided that deciding to write this topic was a good decision INCREDIBLE overuse of the phrase "I decided...". And a flight from the east coast to the west coast is only six hours, so no flight from point A to point B in America will be near ten hours. But maybe you don't live in America, if not, my mistake. Video gone I think it might be time to remove the Happy Appy episode clip video (and Videos category), since the man who uploaded it closed his YT account. Also, the video's fake, if you haven't figured it out by now. Dronian (talk) 01:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Dear GOD. I just read the whole thing, which took me so effin' long, and I realized, why the hell did I just read that whole thing?! It's so not worth it. Just realised something. The picture has a automaticially installed photo for the background. *facepalm* A haunted soul in need of some viewers. 23:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Not too bad, but more than a bit disjointed/inconsistent. 77topaz (talk) 01:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) My Thoughts Quality was inconsistent, but it had some interesting ideas. Given that I partially read these sorts of stories in hopes of mining them for inspiration for Tabletop RPGs, the ideas are good. This is the longest piece of shit I have ever read.... Ever. NomNomNommyZombies (talk) 15:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) One thing to say about this THIS IS THE FUCKING RECORD FOR LONGEST PASTA IN PASTA FUCKING HISTORY! And the description for creepypasta is SHORT internet story.... I did enjoy it, creepy got X 100 thanks to this guy! Just one message for your next post, DON'T MAKE IT A MILE LONG IN LEGTH! CreepyheroofTime (talk) 03:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) this took me a whole day to read and it could of been shorter but i loved it also that froznick or whatever his name is kinda reminds me of slenderman Bonnie641 (talk) 21:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol, you're a awesome commenter on awesome works of fictio.... It is REAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CreepyheroofTime (talk) 00:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) So have anyone found it? Cuz i really want to see it or someoone send it to me.. pleaseeTamarafenty (talk) 17:41, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Review I've gotten into the habit of reading and then reviewing pastas on here, and this is the first one that is just bad... Not only does it conform to every cliche of the lost episode genre on here, it has truly zero build up. Within the first two blog posts the show is already described as being twisted and supernatural, the pacing sucks. Furthermore, pastas are designed to entertain either by being just all around good, or so convincing it makes you curious for just a moment. Also, this pasta falls victim to the STUPIDEST stereotype of all creepy pasta, and that's timing all the pauses. How does the author specifically remember the devil smiles lasting 30 seconds, every time? Why does the author go down the brain dead path of always adding "for 10 seconds" and things like that? It drains any "believability" out of the pasta by having such a concise memory about the exact time of such things. For what it's worth though, the spelling, grammar and structure of the pasta is sound. Overall, a well-typed but horrendously cliched epitome of all the stereotypes you would wish to avoid in a creepypasta plays all its cliched cards early, creating an agonisingly difficult read to trudge through. 2/10 Very disapointed I just finished reading this article and all's I can say is that it could have been better. I'm very disapointed. After wasting all my time reading through to the end, it just pisses my off all the more. Forenzik ruined it for me, he could have been way more dangerous. He just seemed like a silly character and could have been more like a combination of jeff and the rake. I know no one gives a shit, but... I spent a long time reading this after seeing more than a few people say it was their favorite pasta. So, I thought I should check it out. I was surprised by how...not good it was. It's like it was written by a middle school kid. The concept isn't bad and it starts out decently enough, but it's so poorly written. I know, I could've stopped reading, but I wanted to try to find what people admired about it. The length wouldn't have been a problem if it was better, but as it is... The biggest problem is the main character and how he reacts to things. The June 11th entry is a great example of this. For someone whose house was burnt down, he seems surprisingly blase. Sure, there's some caps and exclamation points, but the vibe is more I HATE MY MOM!!!!!!! than "Jesus, everything I own has been destroyed." Then, he sees a person covered in blood outside the library window and keeps typing. Typing like no one would do in an emergency. And then publishes the post. Then, a couple weeks later, the character buys a new house...because I guess he's just super rich. The main character also seems to be adept with knives, swords, axes and guns. He constantly seems like a man of action, even though we don't know why this would be. He doesn't show fear very often and never seems to be in any real danger. This coupled with the fact that I know the main character won't die in the middle of a 40 page pasta means there's no way I can give a shit about the character. So much of the writing has the tone of a video game walkthrough. The door is locked, so I go look in another room. I find a hammer and use it to break off the lock. Drop the switchblade, pick up axe. It's not compelling and it becomes really boring to read. More than that, it doesn't do anything to build tension or create an atmosphere. There's also so many weird quirks in the writing. The September 4th entry is pointless. It's a whole parapgrah dedicated to checking the recycling bin. It would've been better to have the sound file work from the beginning. Forenzik standing up then sitting back down, saying he "basically had a recorder" on him. There's a lot of repetition and the writer asking himself rhetorical questions. I bet you want to know what happened? Well I'll tell you what happened. A lot of pre-facing future content. You'll see why I didn't want to talk about what happened when I talk about what happened later. And my favorite thing: "Jim made another snarky comment at what Appy had said." Man, Jim sounds funny. You can't just say someone made a comment, you have to write the actual comment. If you can't think of anything, just cut it out. It all amounts to a lot of wasted words that ruin the flow and bloat the piece. Then there's the "disturbing" content of the videos. You start with a nice build-up for the episodes, but pretty soon it becomes old. It doesn't matter how good a writer you are, after the 15th child gets killed by an apple it's going to lose its effect. I didn't know who any of the characters were. Maybe I skimmed over it, but I wasn't aware Miranda wasn't a child until after she died. And then there's stuff that's just stupid. Why did Aphex Twin show up? There's also a ton of loose ends that were interesting, but got dropped: how were future tragedies predicted, the code, why did nobody notice the house being burnt down. 'TLDR: I'm pissy about internet stuff and try to offer unwanted constructive c'riticism. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Come on... everyone loves happy appy. Saving children from big white vans I remember this. Is it weird that I actually remember this airing when I was a kid? I just have an image of Happy like burned into my mind, and it's not one you can find on the web anywhere. It's pretty standard, you know, but I still remember it. Kind of interesting. I don't remember anything being this gruesome, but maybe it did actually exist. I was only 3 at the time, so that's like barely the age you can remember stuff, and even then it's only like still images. My parents used to have me watch Nick Jr. all the time, so I don't doubt that I saw this! ReddElite (talk) 16:05, July 8, 2013 (UTC) God buddy could it be any longer! That is all I have to say. Bad Way longer then needed, boring, starts out okay, then goes downhill. One of the worst pastas I have ever read. Why is it so famous? Please try to make another pasta that is more original, and less long. --Multithelord (talk) 23:18, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I was just listening to Aphex Twin while reading this, and then the part about him came up. lol, it freaked me out there for a second. WS9167 I WANT TO SEE AN ACTEUL EPISODE OF HAPPY APPY! 14:45, August 17, 2013 (UTC)